Spirit Detectives meet the Queen and her Senshi
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Koenma calls in the Spirit Detectives because the Queen of the Moon has sent him an invitation to her palace for this years mating season. Warning Keiko and Botan bashing also Het, Yuri & Yaoi.


**Spirit Detectives meet the Queen and her Sailor Senshi Redone**

Disclaimer: I do not own either Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho

Warning: There will be spoilers for people who have not watched or finished Yu Yu Hakusho and Sailor Moon. So if you not like spoilers or you don't want to be spoiled DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned. I will also warn again that this will have Keiko and Botan bashing so if you like them DO NOT READ THIS! This will also have Het, Yaoi and Yuri if you don't like this then PLEASE DON'T READ THIS!

Everything was quiet in the Spirit World as it always was. Well it was until…

"Alright toddler what do you want now? I thought we were on vacation?" Yusuke yells at Koenma. Koenma looks up from the files he was looking at with a firm but serious face. The Spirit Detectives knew that this mission was going to be a very serious mission when Koenma did not react to Yusuke's insult like usual.

"We do not have time for your insults Yusuke! We have a very serious situation!" Koenma says in a firm but with worry in his voice. The Detectives were shocked at how Koenma was acting.

"Alright so whose ass do we have to kick?" Yusuke asks.

"And why are Lady Mukuro and Yukina here?" Kurama asks.

"No there will be no fighting on this mission hopefully. And they are here because this involves them too." Koenma says.

"And how does it involve me?" Mukuro asks. Koenma sighs and holds up a letter and starts reading it a load.

_Greetings Lord Koenma,_

_You are here by invited to my Palace for this year's Mating Season. We are also inviting your Spirit Detectives, Lady Mukuro and Lady Yukina._

_From,_

_The Moon Queen, Usagi_

Koenma finished reading the letter/invitation. He looks up and sees that Yusuke and Kuwabara had a confused faces while Mukuro, Kurama, Hiei and Yukina had shocked faces.

"Who is this Moon Queen person and what is this about mating season?" Yusuke asks.

"Moon Queen Usagi is a very respected person and it seems she and her Senshi are looking for mates or in Queen Usagi's Case a second mate." Koenma explains.

"Yes and sense she invited us we have to go or it would be very rude if we don't." Mukuro says.

"You are very right Lady Mukuro. Alright I will show you Queen Usagi and her Sailor Senshi profiles plus some others so you know who not to piss off." Koenma says as he grabs his remote and presses a button and on the screen was a Beautiful long golden haired woman and beside the picture was a list of her Statistics.

"This is Minako Aino aka Sailor Venus."

Age: 25

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Golden/Blonde

Birthday: October 22nd

Astrological Sign: Libra

Bloodtype: B

Family: Mother, Artemis (Pet Cat/Moon Guardian)

Hobbies: Chasing Idols

Sports: Volleyball

Favorite Color: Yellow and Red

Favorite Class: Physical Education

Least Favorite Class: Math and English

Favorite Food: Curry

Least Favorite Food: Shiitake Mushrooms

Hopes to go to: N/A

Bad habit: Easily Forgetful

Special Skill: Playing

Likes: N/A

Dislikes: Her Mother, and Policemen

Dream: To be an idol

Motto: If you fall down, lift yourself up!

Favorite Gem: Topaz

Titles: Sailor V, Sailor Venus, Princess Venus

Abilities: Can attack with Energy Based Powers, as well as Love, Light, and Metal

Attacks: Crescent Beam, Crescent Beam Shower, Venus Love-me Chain, Venus Love & Beauty Shock

"She is also the leader of the Sailor Senshi and is also the Senshi of Love and Beauty." Koenma says then the picture changes to a picture of a Beautiful long brown haired woman and her Statistics.

"This is Makoto Kino aka Sailor Jupiter."

Age: 25

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Brown

Birthday: December 5th

Astrological Sign: Sagittarius

Bloodtype: O

Family: Orphaned

Hobbies: Shopping

Sports: Martial arts, Baseball

Favorite Color: Green and Pink

Favorite Class: Home Economics

Least Favorite Class: Biology

Favorite Food: Cherry Pie and Meatloaf

Least Favorite Food: None

Hopes to go to: New York

Bad Habit: Obsesses Over Boys, Extinguishing Fires

Special Skill: Cooking

Likes: Horses, TV Broadcast

Dislikes: Airplanes, Radio Broadcast, Cheaters

Dream: To be a Bride, To Own a Bakery/Florists Shop

Motto: N/A

Favorite Gem: Emerald

Titles: Sailor Jupiter, Princess Jupiter

Abilities: Can manipulate certain aspects of Nature, Particularly Weather and Plants

Attacks: Supreme Thunder, Supreme Thunder Dragon, Sparkling Wide Pressure, Jupiter Oak Evolution

"She is also the Senshi of Nature and Strength." Koenma says. Kurama could not take his eyes off of her and he was thinking she was just his type. The picture changes to a Beautiful long black haired woman and her Statistics.

"This is Rei Hino aka Sailor Mars."

Age: 25

Eye Color: Purple/Black

Hair Color: Black

Birthday: April 17th

Astrological Sign: Aries

Bloodtype: AB

Family: Grandpa (Shinto Priest), Father (Politician), Phobos and Deimos (Pet Crows/Mars Guardians)

Hobbies: Divination, Singing

Sports: Track-and-Field

Favorite Color: Red and Black

Favorite Class: Ancient Literature

Least Favorite Class: Social Studies

Favorite Food: Fugu

Least Favorite Food: Canned Asparagus

Hopes to go to: The Deep Sea

Bad Habit: When She Looks at People, She Watches Them Patiently

Special Skill: Meditation

Likes: Iguana, Panda

Dislikes: Television

Dream: To be Head Priestess

Motto: Do Not Depend on Men!

Favorite Gem: Ruby

Titles: Sailor Mars, Princess Mars

Abilities: Can produce and manipulate Fire, and has some Psychic Ability

Attacks: Fire Soul, Fire Soul Bird, Evil Spirits Disperse, Burning Mandala, Mars Flame Sniper

"She is the Senshi of Fire and is also a Shrine Maiden." Koenma says. Mukuro found herself attracted to her and she agreed with her motto never depend on men. The picture changes to a Beautiful short blue haired woman and her Statistics.

"This is Ami Mizuno aka Sailor Mercury"

Age: 25

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blue

Birthday: September 10th

Astrological Sign: Virgo

Bloodtype: A

Family: Mother (A doctor), Father (An artist) – Separated

Hobbies: Reading, Playing Chess

Sports: Swimming

Favorite Color: Aqua

Favorite Class: Math

Least Favorite Class: No Class

Favorite Food: Sandwiches

Least Favorite Food: Hamachi (Yellow-Tail Tuna)

Hopes to go to: Sydney, Australia

Bad Habit: N/A

Special Skill: Calculations

Likes: N/A

Dislikes: Love Letters

Dream: To Be a Doctor

Motto: N/A

Favorite Gem: Sapphire

Titles: Sailor Mercury, Princess Mercury

Abilities: Can control and Produce all Phases of Water

Attacks: Shabon/Bubble Spray, Shine Aqua Illusion, Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, Mercury Aqua Mirage

"She is the Senshi of Water and Intelligence." Koenma says. Yukina and Kuwabara found themselves drawn to her. The picture changes to a Beautiful/Handsome short blonde haired woman and her Statistics

"This is Haruka Tenou aka Sailor Uranus."

Age: 26

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Birthday: January 27th

Astrological Sign: Aquarius

Bloodtype: B

Family: Girlfriend Michiru/Sailor Neptune

Hobbies: Driving

Sports: Car Racing

Favorite Color: Gold

Favorite Class: Physical Education

Least Favorite Class: Modern History

Favorite Food: Salad

Least Favorite Food: Nattou (Fermented Soy Beans)

Hopes to go to: N/A

Bad Habit: Flirting with Pretty Girls

Special Skill: Racing

Likes: N/A

Dislikes: Confessions of Love

Dream: To Become a Professional Racer

Motto: N/A

Favorite Gem: Amber

Titles: Sailor Uranus, Princess Uranus

Abilities: Can control and manipulate the Forces of the Air

Attacks: World Shaking, Space Sword Blaster

"She is the Senshi of the Sky and is part of the Outer Senshi." Koenma says. The group was shocked they all thought Haruka was a guy. The picture changes to a Beautiful long green/ocean haired woman and her Statistics.

"This is Michiru Kaiou aka Sailor Neptune."

Age: 27

Eye Color: Blue/Green

Hair Color: Green

Birthday: March 6th

Astrological Sign: Pisces

Bloodtype: O

Family: Girlfriend Haruka/Sailor Uranus

Hobbies: Collecting Cosmetics

Sports: Swimming

Favorite Color: Marine Blue

Favorite Class: Music

Least Favorite Class: None

Favorite Food: Sashimi

Least Favorite Food: Kikurage Mushrooms

Hopes to go to: N/A

Bad Habit: Competitive

Special Skill: Playing the Violin, Painting

Likes: N/A

Dislikes: Sea Cucumbers

Dream: To be a Violinist

Motto: N/A

Favorite Gem: Aquamarine

Titles: Sailor Neptune, Princess Neptune

Abilities: Can manipulate energy drawn from the forces of the Ocean; has some Precognitive Abilities

Attacks: Deep Submerge, Submarine Reflection

"She is the Senshi of the Ocean and Haruka and she are a couple as I said and she is also a part of the Outer Senshi." Koenma says. The picture changes to a Beautiful long black/green haired woman and her Statistics.

"This is Setsuna Meioh aka Sailor Pluto."

Age: (?)

Eye Color: Purple

Hair Color: Dark Green

Birthday: October 29th

Astrological Sign: Scorpio

Bloodtype: A

Family: None

Hobbies: Shopping

Sports: N/A

Favorite Color: Dark Red

Favorite Class: Biology

Least Favorite Class: Music

Favorite Food: Green Tea

Least Favorite Food: Eggplant

Hopes to go to: N/A

Bad Habit: Being Sick (?)

Special Skill: Sewing

Likes: N/A

Dislikes: Cockroaches

Dream: To be a Fashion Designer

Motto: N/A

Favorite Gem: Garnet

Titles: Sailor Pluto, Princess Pluto, Puu (Nickname from Chibi-Usa)

Abilities: Can manipulate the flow of Time; has some control over the Underworld

Attacks: Dead Scream, Time Stop

"She is the Senshi of Time and Revolution and is also part of the Outer Senshi." Koenma says with a soft dreamy sigh. The picture changes to a cute short black haired girl and her Statistics.

"This is Hotaru Tomoe aka Sailor Saturn."

Age: 16

Eye Color: Purple

Hair Color: Black/Purple

Birthday: January 6th

Astrological Sign: Capricorn

Bloodtype: AB

Family: Souichi Tomoe (Father), Keiko Tomoe (Deceased Mother)

Hobbies: Reading, Collecting Lamps

Sports: Table Tennis

Favorite Color: Violet

Favorite Class: World History

Least Favorite Class: Physical Education

Favorite Food: Soba (Buckwheat Noodles)

Least Favorite Food: Milk

Hopes to go to: Florence

Bad Habit: Hanging Her Head

Special Skill: First Aid

Likes: Dogs

Dislikes: Marathons

Dream: To be a Nurse

Motto: N/A

Favorite Gem: Fluorite

Titles: Sailor Saturn, Princess Saturn

Abilities: Destructive powers on a Planetary Scale, Healing Powers, Energy Barriers

Attacks: Silence Glaive Surprise, Silent Wall

"She is the Senshi of Ruin and Rebirth and is the last of the Outer Senshi." Koenma says. Hiei felt himself attracted and drawn to her. The picture changes to a Beautiful long golden pigtail haired woman and her Statistics.

"And this is the Moon Queen Usagi aka Sailor Moon."

Age: 25

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Golden/Blonde

Birthday: June 30th

Astrological Sign: Cancer

Bloodtype: O

Family: Ikuko Tsukino (Mother), Kenji Tsukino (Father), Shingo Tsukino (Brother), Queen Serenity (Mother in the Moon Kingdom), Mamoru Chiba (Husband), Chibi-Usa (Daughter), Luna (Pet Cat/Moon Guardian)

Hobbies: Eating Cake, Sleeping, Playing Video Games

Sports: She Doesn't Like Sports

Favorite Color: Pink and White

Favorite Class: Home Economics

Least Favorite Class: Math and English

Favorite Food: Ice-Cream and Cake

Least Favorite Food: Carrots

Hopes to go to: Chateau de Versailles

Bad Habit: Crying

Special Skill: Persuasion, Whining, Brown Nosing and Befriending

Likes: N/A

Dislikes: Dentists, Ghosts and Thunderstorms

Dream: To Become a Bride

Motto: "I am Sailor Moon! The champion of justice and on behalf of the Moon, I will punish you in the name of the moon!" "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!"

Favorite Gem: Pearl

Titles: Sailor Moon, Princess Usagi, Neo-Queen Usagi, Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon

Abilities: Attacks related to Light (esp. Moonlight) and Love. Healing Abilities

Attacks: Moon Tiara Stardust, Moon Gorgeous Meditation, Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss, Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss

Koenma finishes saying. Yusuke was awe struck by her. The picture then changes to a cute pig-tailed pink haired girl and her Statistics.

"This is Queen Usagi's daughter Princess Chibi-Usa."

Age: 15

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Pink

Birthday: June 30th

Astrological Sign: Cancer

Bloodtype: O

Family: Usagi Tsukino (Mother), Mamoru Chiba (Father)

Hobbies: Collecting Things That Have Rabbits on Them, Drawing

Sports: N/A

Favorite Color: Pink and Red

Favorite Class: Art Class

Least Favorite Class: Language Arts

Favorite Food: Pancakes and Pudding

Least Favorite Food: Carrots

Hopes to go to: N/A

Bad Habit: Pulling Pranks on Usagi, Lying

Special Skill: Dreaming and Going to See Pegasus, Drawing, Using the Silver Crystals Power

Likes: Her Cat Diana, Being a Sailor Senshi

Dislikes: Being Short

Dream: To be a Real Lady, to have her own Prince (Namely Helios), and to be friends with everyone she knows.

Motto: "I am a Graceful Lady."

Favorite Gem: Diamond

Titles: Sailor Chibi Moon, Small Lady Usagi or Small Lady (current royal title), Chibi-Usa Tsukino

Abilities: Can distract Enemies, attack in Tandem with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, and Call on the Powers of Others

Attacks: Sugar Heart Attack

Koenma finishes. The picture then changes to two guys and their Statistics. Koenma starts with the short black haired male.

"This is Mamoru Chiba aka Tuxedo Mask."

Age: 27

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Black

Birthday: August 3rd

Astrological Sign: Leo

Bloodtype: A

Family: Parents (Killed by Traffic Accident), Usagi Tsukino (Wife), Chibi-Usa (Daughter)

Hobbies: Reading

Sports: Track-and-Field Events

Favorite Color: Black

Favorite Class: Physics

Least Favorite Class: None

Favorite Food: Chocolate

Least Favorite Food: None

Hopes to go to: America

Bad Habit: Scratches His Hair

Special Skill: N/A

Likes: Doberman

Dislikes: When Usagi Crying

Dream: To be a Doctor

Motto: A lady is First

Favorite Gem: N/A

Titles: Tuxedo Mask, Moonlight Knight, Prince Endymion, King Endymion

Abilities: Psychometric, Psycho kinesis

Attacks: Uses Roses and Swords

Koenma finishes. Yusuke never told Keiko this but thanks to his awakened Mazoku blood he has started to find males attractive. Only the gang knows minus Botan that he likes females as well as males and he finds Mamoru very sexy. Koenma then moves onto the second male who has white/silver hair.

"This is Helios also known as Pegasus. Not much is known about him. All we know is that he is the Guardian of the Golden Crystal, King Mamoru's friend/guard and is Princess Chibi-Usa's mate." Koenma finishes all of the profiles of the need-to-people. Yusuke was still awe struck by Queen Usagi and King Mamoru. Botan was jealous at how Koenma and Kurama were looking at Lady Setsuna and Lady Makoto. She started planning how to make sure her men do not mate with those women and by the way Yusuke is looking at Queen Usagi Keiko would most defiantly help her.

"Alright everyone we leave tomorrow so pack for three months." Koenma says.

"Finally a mission where a can get away from home and can relax with no training and no fighting." Yusuke says with a grin.

"Yeah I agree with you there Yusuke." Kuwabara says as the group and he leave. Koenma was hoping nothing went wrong.

-Meanwhile with Usagi and her Senshi-

Queen Usagi just finished reading Lord Koenma's letter that his team, Lady Mukuro and Lady Yukina would be honored to come and attend their mating season celebration. Usagi looked up and saw all her Senshi, her mate and daughter and her daughter's mate were all here. Usagi clears her throat to get everybody's attention. They all went quit waiting for whatever their Queen had to say.

"Lord Koenma has sent a letter saying that his team and him as well as Lady Mukuro and Lady Yukina are going to attend our event." Usagi's with a bright smile. Everybody smiles with their Queen happy that she was happy. Ami was curious about something though.

"Usagi-Hime are they potential mates?" Ami aka Sailor Mercury asks.

"Yes they are from what Koenma tells me." Usagi answers.

"Could you tells about them Usagi-Hime?" Makoto aka Sailor Jupiter asks curious about these people they have heard a lot of things about. Usagi nods and brings out the profiles Koenma sent her of them.

"First up is King Enma Jr. addressed as Koenma who is of course King Enma's son." Usagi says as she holds up a picture of a short brown haired and eyed male with a blue pacifier in his mouth. Setsuna blushes a little.

Koenma's Statistics

Age: (?)

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Species: God/Ruler of the Spirit World

Attacks: The Ma Fū Kan

"Next up is the Team Leader Yusuke Urameshi." Usagi says as she holds up the next picture which is of a long and wild black haired male. Usagi blushes a little and she looked to her mate Mamoru and saw he was interested in him too. (Note: Yusuke stays in his demon form all of the time now. Keiko hates his demon side.)

Yusuke's Statistics

Age: 18

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Species: Mazoku

Family: Atsuko Urameshi (Mother), Raizen (Ancestral Forefather)

Attacks: Spirit Gun, Demon Gun, Spirit Gun Mega, Spirit Shotgun, Spirit Gun Double, Spirit Wave, Sacred Energy

"Next is Kazuma Kuwabara." Usagi says as she holds up the next picture which was of an orange haired male with an Elvis style hair do. Ami blushes a little.

Kuwabara's Statistics

Age: 18

Eye Color: Black/Brown

Hair Color: Orange

Species: Human/Spiritual Being

Family: Shizuru Kuwabara (Older Sister)

Abilities: High Spirit Awareness, Superhuman Physical Strength

Attacks: Spirit Sword, Spirit Sword Javelin, Double Spirit Sword, Spirit Sword Shards, Jigen Tō

"Next up is Shuichi Minamino aka Yoko Kurama." Usagi says as she holds up the next picture which was split in two on one side was a red haired male and on the other side was a silver haired male with fox ears. Makoto blushes a little. (Note: During the ball Kurama will be in his demon form so he will be called Yoko threw out the ball.)

Yoko Kurama's Statistics

Age: (?)

Eye Color: Human Form-Green/Demon Form-Gold

Hair Color: Human Form-Red/Demon Form-Silver

Species: Human/Fox Demon

Family: Shiori Minamino (Human Mother)

Attacks: Rose Whip, Rose Whiplash, Rose Whip Thorn Wheel, Seed of the Death Plant, Death Tree, Ojigi Plant, Bloodsucking Plant, Sinning Tree, The binding Fist of the Demonic Vine

"Next up is Hiei." Usagi says as she holds up the next picture which was of a short spike black haired male with a little white star spot in his hair. Hotaru blushes a little.

Hiei's Statistics

Age: (?)

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Black with a white star spot

Species: Forbidden Child-Fire/Ice Demon-Fire being the dominate

Family: Yukina (Younger Twin Sister), Hina (Mother Deceased)

Abilities: Extreme Speed, Jagan Eye, Jaganshi Form, Dragon Absorption

Attacks: Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Fist of the Mortal Flame, Flamethrower, Sword of the Darkness Flame

"Next up is Yukina." Usagi says she holds up the next picture of a mint green haired female. Ami blushes again.

Yukina's Statistics

Age: (?)

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Mint Green

Species: Ice Maiden/ Ice Apparition

Family: Hiei (Older Twin Brother), Hina (Mother Deceased)

Attacks: Ice Manipulation, Accelerated Healing

"And last is Lady Mukuro." Usagi says as she holds up the last picture which was of a short orange haired female. Rei blushes a little.

Mukuro's Statistics

Age: (?)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Orange

Species: Mazoku/Was One of the Three Kings of the Demon World

Family: None

Abilities: Telepathy

Attacks: Can Cut Through the Third Dimension, Geyser, Energy Punches

As Usagi finished reading all of the profiles she saw that her Senshi were defiantly interested in these potential mates. But so were her and her mate. Usagi could not wait to see what would happen.

Character Descriptions by the Awesome and Great PaperAce

Queen Usagi was beautiful her flowing white gown, matched her glorious ribbon. The gold trim over her chest matched her golden tiara. The light caressed her arms and it caught the beauty of her pure eyes.

Venus transformed, her orange trimmed outfit shined bright from her collar and her skirt and orange heels, a gold ribbon at her back a red ribbon in her long blonde hair. She was ready to fight for truth and love.

Mercury's eyes shined bright, her gold tiara with the blue gem. Her dark blue trimmed outfit from her collar and skirt and boots, a light blue ribbon at her chest and a long one in the back.

Mars's fiery eyes suited her raven hair. Her red star earrings matched her jewel in her tiara. Her pure white gloves matched her outfit; it was trimmed with red from her collar and her skirt and heels, along with a red ribbon at her back. A purple ribbon graced her chest.

Jupiter had sparkling green eyes that matched the green beads that bound her brown hair in a pony tail. Her tiara held a beautiful green jewel and her rose earrings showed off her style. Her long white gloves matched the body of her outfit. Her outfit was trimmed with green, from her collar and skirt and boots. 2 pink ribbons adorned her body one at her back and one on her chest.

Sailor Uranus had short blonde hair and piercing dark eyes. She had a dark blue gem in her tiara. She had short white gloves that matched her outfit. Her outfit was trimmed in dark blue, her collar, and her skirt her heels and even a dark blue ribbon at her back. She also had a gold ribbon at her chest.

Sailor Neptune had aqua blue eyes that matched her hair. Her white gloves were longer than Uranus's gloves. She had aqua blue skirt and trim, and had dark blue ribbons one at her chest the other at her back.

Sailor Pluto had long dark hair. She had long white gloves that matched her outfit, which was trimmed with dark purple. A dark purple ribbon at her chest and had a dark purple skirt. She had knee high dark heels, and had her trusty staff at her side.

Sailor Saturn was young she had short purple hair. She had long white gloves that matched her out fit. Her outfit was trimmed in purple. Her collar and her skirt and he long boots. She had a red ribbon at her chest and her back and she had her trusty silent staff at her side.

Sailor chibi moon had bright red eyes and pink hair; her hair had buns and tails. Charms were in the buns of her hair. She had a pink crescent moon in her tiara. She had gold crescent moon earrings. Her outfit was pink trimmed and she had pink boots with crescent moons on them. Her skirt was multi colored going from white gold and pink. She had a red ribbon over her chest.

Helios had a golden horn sticking out of his light blue hair, his eyes were gentle and he was slightly pale. His clothes were a noble white and very fancy.

Mamoru stood in his dark royal moon armor his sword at his hip his dark cape flowing in the wind.

Koenma was tall handsome with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Jr. marked his forehead. A light blue pacifier in his mouth which matched the color of his long sleeve shirt. His royal clothes were dark blue, and he had a massive red scarf around his neck.

Yusuke was in his half demon form his hair long reaching his lower back. His body held demon markings and he wore blue pants. His piercing brown eyes shined as he smirked.

Kurama was beautiful no other word could describe it. With his long red hair and emerald green eyes he was a fox. He was dressed all in white, a true beauty to see, and he was just as deadly. His deadly rose whip was kept close in hand. /Kurama was in his full demon form his silver fox ears twitched. He had long silver hair that matched his silver fox tail. His clothes were a mix of gray and white. His body held a deadly grace.

Hiei had his third eye hidden by a white sash. His tradition black cloak hid Hiei's body and masked his sword. His pants and shoes were black. The black dragon was hidden by bandages. Hiei's eyes were cold with only a few sparks of interest.

Kuwabara had red hair, and had bandages around his abs. He wore white pants and had a massive white jacket the touched below his knees. Kuwabara was buff and with his spirit sword in hand he was not one to be messed with.

Yukina has red eyes and green hair; she kept a red ribbon in her hair. She wore a traditional blue kimono tied with a dark blue sash. Her skin is pale but she is healthy.

Mukuro had orange hair; she had a purple vest over her long white shirt. She had tan pants and wore a red sash like belt. She had bandages around his legs and he wore blue shoes.

Author's Note: I hope everybody likes the new and improved chapter one of Spirit Detectives meet the Queen and her Senshi. I would also like to thank PaperAce for the wonderful character descriptions! If you have not heard of PaperAce he writes great and hot Yaoi fics if you have not read any of his fics and you are a Yaoi lover go to his Account right now! R&R and NO FLAMERS ALLOWED! ^ _ ^


End file.
